


once like a dream...

by grifslap



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, I tried to be poetic, adding fandoms as I go, eh no warnings per say?, generally fluffy, more notes in author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifslap/pseuds/grifslap
Summary: a small series on what it's like being loved by various muses of mine.love's fickle when it calls.
Relationships: Male Boss (Saints Row)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	once like a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's the dealio. this is also a thing that will be updated as I get inspiration. and my male boss is named Miami, because I don't remember if I ever mention his name in the work.

loving, and being loved by, miami is like being in the eye of a storm. you see all the chaos and destruction he brings but when he's with you he's calm, he's unburdened by people's expectations of him. with you he doesn't need to be a celebrity or the leader of the saints.

being loved by him is being loved by the very idea of rebellion itself. it's like standing in the sunshine. warm, harsh, and at times almost unbearable. he loves like wildfire, untamed and unbridled. for too long he was told he was too much or not enough or that he loved too fiercely.

during the quiet moments, after he regains stilwater and takes over steeleport, he's calm with you in his arms. he lets go of the weight of the world for a single moment and is just yours. in that moment he doesn't belong to the saints or to the city, he is yours and yours alone. just as you're his and his alone.

being in a relationship with Miami is like being in love with a god, he's messy and overly complex and he can take over a new city in the blink of an eye. but being with him makes you feel **_invincible_**.


End file.
